


Bad Day

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Requested Fics [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry is, Caring Barry, Caring Oliver, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oliver isn't good at feelings, Protective Barry, Protective Oliver, Roy needs love, That's ok, hurt Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Prompt: Oliver/Roy/Barry, where Roy is having a horribly crappy day, so Oliver enlists Barry to help cheer him up?





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> This came out more angsty then I meant it but I think it was pretty good. I hope you like it!

Oliver was not that good at comforting people; in fact, he was pretty terrible at it. When Roy came down to the cave in a bad mood, Oliver’s first instinct was to have him redirect his anger in a protective manner.

The training dummy would need to be replaced.

When the dummy wasn’t enough they switched to sparring, but again that didn’t seem to help. He only seemed more annoyed and upset. With that being the case, Oliver took Roy home. He needed help to figure out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

So, he called their other boyfriend: Barry.

Barry was a lot better at handling a person’s emotions then Oliver was. While Roy showered, Oliver texted the speedster who showed up only a few minutes later. Thank God he actually had the day off from work and nothing seemed to be happening in Central.

“What happened?” the younger man asked.

Oliver shook his head. “He wouldn’t talk about it. I thought maybe training would help him get his anger out but it didn’t. It only frustrated him more.”

Barry frowned. Usually, training helped to calm Roy down when he was having a bad day and he would be able to talk about whatever it was when Barry got there. Oliver having to call him was unusual. “Where is he?”

“Shower.”

Barry didn’t speed over, he wanted to give Roy a little more time to calm down. When he got to the bathroom, he removed his clothing and climbed into the shower. Roy had his forearm pressed against the tile of the shower and his head resting against his arms.

The speedster didn’t like the looks of his boyfriend. Barry slowly moved forward and wrapped his arms around Roy’s torso.

“Barry…” The vigilante seemed to deflate when he was in his boyfriend’s arms. “I-I didn’t-”

“Shh, let’s get you cleaned up and into the bedroom. We can talk there once you've calmed down.”

Roy let out a noise of agreement and let Barry start washing him. The speedster squeezed soap on his hands started with Roy’s back. He massaged the muscles in Roy’s shoulder’s first, gently working the tight knots out then moved on to his back.

The moan Roy let out was one of relief as his head fell forward into his arms once more. Barry made sure to get every tense knot in the vigilante’s back before moving on to wash his hair. Then he coaxed him out of the shower where Oliver was waiting with a nice fluffy towel. Together the two of them dried Roy off, Barry using his speed to dry himself quickly.

They got him in a pair of boxers then ushered him into the large bed with Barry and Oliver on either side of him. The middle was usually where Barry ended up, but tonight it seemed best for Roy to be surrounded. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Roy was quiet for a moment. “My mom OD’d last night. One of my old neighbors found me this morning and told me.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Oh, Roy…”

Oliver tightened his arms around his prodigy-turned-lover. “I’m so sorry, Roy.”

Roy didn’t cry but he did turn himself into the comfort of his lovers. “Sh-she hadn’t been my mom since I was really little, I shouldn’t be so upset b-but…”

“But she was still your mom,” Barry said.

He nodded.

Barry pressed himself closer to Roy’s back and kept his arms tight around his stomach. “It’s ok to be sad she’s gone. You should be, she was still your mom even with everything that happened.”

Roy was crying then, his face pressed into Oliver’s neck and his whole body trembling. “M-my dad is dead and so is my mom.”

“You have us, Roy,” Oliver said, his lips pressing to the top of his head. “Do you want to have service for her?”

“She didn’t have any friends and all my grandparents are dead too.”

“True,” Barry said. “But you’re here, and so are we.”

“It can just be the three of us if that’s what you want,” Oliver said. “Or we can have the entire team there. It’s your choice.”

Again, Roy was quiet as he curled himself as close as he could to Oliver and Barry at the same time. “Just us and-and maybe Thea,” he whispered. “I-I don’t know if I want everyone else to know.”

Barry pressed his lips to the back of Roy’s neck. “We’ll talk more about it when you’ve rested. Sleep now.”

“We’ll be here when you wake up,” Oliver added.

With his boyfriends holding him close, it didn’t take long for Roy to fall asleep in their arms.


End file.
